


Zwischen den Jahren

by renawitch



Category: Supernatural
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renawitch/pseuds/renawitch
Summary: Auf dem Weg nach North Dakota sind Sam und Dean wetterbedingt dazu gezwungen, in einem abgelegenen Nest im verschneiten Minnesota zu übernachten. Als sich das Schneetreiben zu einem Blizzard auswächst und die Beiden als einzige Gäste in einem leeren Motel Zuflucht finden, werden sie Zeuge von etwas, dass ihnen bislang gänzlich unbekannt war.
Kudos: 2





	1. Im Barbiepalast

Die Interstate 92 zog sich Meile für Meile quer durch das tief verschneite Minnesota. Auf dem spiegelglatten Asphalt kamen sie mit dem Impala nur quälend langsam voran, was vor allem daran lag, dass Dean aufgrund der Straßenglätte mit dem Heckantrieb des Wagens so gut wie nicht manövrieren konnte und entgegen seiner Gewohnheit ausgesprochen vorsichtig fuhr.  
Ihr Aufbruch aus dem frostfreien Kentucky war so überstürzt vonstattengegangen, dass keine Zeit blieb, sich auf die extrem winterlichen Straßenverhältnisse im Norden des Landes vorzubereiten.  
Im Radio dudelten noch immer vereinzelt Weihnachtslieder, obwohl das Fest seit gestern hinter ihnen lag. Dean verdrehte genervt die Augen, als George Michael zum tausendsten Mal „Last Christmas“ zu singen begann und hantierte gereizt am Knopf, um den Sender zu wechseln.  
Kurz vor einem Nest namens Avon kam es, wie es kommen musste. Ein Weiterkommen im dichten Schneetreiben wurde praktisch unmöglich und der vielversprechende Job in Bismarck, North Dakota, würde wohl oder übel warten müssen.  
Mit Mühe und Not schafften sie es im Schneckentempo irgendwie runter von der Interstate und rein in den Ort, aber wenn Sam bisher gedacht hatte, Deans Laune könne nicht noch wesentlich tiefer sinken, als sie bereits war, hatte er sich offensichtlich getäuscht.  
Das einzige Motel wirkte verlassen. Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem AmeriVu Inn trafen sie einen dünnen, blassen Typ in einem zerschlissenen Mantel, dessen Name laut des Namensschildes auf seinem Revers Joe war. Der erklärte, er sei der Hausmeister und das Motel sei wegen eines Wasserschadens noch bis ins neue Jahr hinein geschlossen.  
„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!“, zürnte Dean wütend, „Wir sind mehr als 900 Meilen gefahren, um jetzt hier in diesem Nest zu landen und finden nicht mal ein verdammtes Zimmer?“  
Der Hausmeister zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und Sam war sich nicht sicher, ob er in Anbetracht von Deans Wutanfall, nicht auch einige Inches kleiner wurde.  
Letztlich nahm Sam Dean beiseite und versuchte die Wogen zu glätten.  
„Alter, wenn Du hier so rumschreist, bringt uns das auch nicht weiter. Lass mich das mal versuchen.“  
Mit drei langen Schritten kehrte er zu dem Typen zurück und schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid, dass mein Bruder so angespannt ist, aber wissen Sie“, erklärte er geduldig, „wir sind aus Tennessee und haben erfahren, dass unsere Lieblingstante Joan letzte Woche verstorben ist. Gerade jetzt an den Feiertagen war das besonders schlimm für ihn und wir sind auf dem Weg zu ihrer Beerdigung in Bismarck.“  
Ratlos blickte der blasse Kerl ihn an und nickte mitfühlend, bevor Sam weiter sprach.  
„Jetzt sind wir hier wegen des Wetters gestrandet, verpassen die Beerdigung und wissen nicht mal, wo wir übernachten können.“  
Letztlich schaffte er es irgendwie, Joe in einem Anflug postweihnachtlicher Gefühlsduselei dazu zu überreden, ihm heimlich, still und leise aus dem Schlüsselkasten der Rezeption den Schlüssel für das letzte Zimmer auf der Gebäuderückseite abzutreten.

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen betrat Dean den Raum und stockte mitten im Gang, als Sam das Licht einschaltete.  
„Herzlich willkommen im Barbiepalast. Oh man, welcher kranke Kerl kommt denn auf die Idee, Wände in dieser Farbe zu streichen?“  
Kritisch warf er einen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Zimmerwand in sattem Pink.  
„Wahrscheinlich“, entgegnete Sam unbeeindruckt mit einem Achselzucken, „sieht man da drauf bestimmte Flecken einfach nicht.“  
Letzten Endes traf es sie dennoch gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn sie schon das Pech hatten, hier am Ende der Welt gestrandet zu sein, anstatt in Bismarck ein großes Vampirnest auszuheben, dann doch bitte auf diese Art und Weise.  
Sams traurige Geschichte und sein hervorragendes Schauspieltalent hatten ihnen kostenfrei ein besseres Motelzimmer mit zwei Queensizebetten, Kaffeemaschine, Kabel TV, Kühlschrank, Mikrowelle und einem atemberaubend pinken Wandanstrich beschert.  
Gut, ein kostenfreies Frühstück, eine Morgenzeitung und W-lan gab es nicht, doch die McDonalds Filiale nebenan und das Subway gleich gegenüber entschädigten voll und ganz dafür.  
Der stärker werdende Wind rüttelte an den Fensterläden und das Schneetreiben nahm weiterhin zu, als Dean sich auf eines der Betten warf. Er schaltete den Fernseher ein und der Nachrichtensprecher auf CNN erklärte, dass sich ein schwerer Blizzard in den nächsten Stunden über den nördlichen Staaten austoben würde.  
Dean stöhnte frustriert auf: „Na toll. Wir sitzen hier sowas von fest. Zeit, es sich gemütlich zu machen. Ich geh gleich mal rüber und hol uns ein paar Sandwiches. Das wird ne lange Nacht.“  
„Ja klar“, klang es gedämpft aus dem Bad und Sam steckte seinen Kopf durch den Türrahmen, „ich werd kurz duschen und dann mal sehen, ob ich nicht doch irgendwie eine Internetverbindung hinkriege.“ Damit schloss er die Türe hinter sich und nach kurzer Zeit rauschte das Wasser in der Dusche.  
Als Sam aus dem Bad in das Zimmer trat und sich das Haar mit einem Handtuch zu trocknen versuchte, fiel sein Blick auf Dean, der in voller Montur, einschließlich Jacke und Stiefel, wie dahin gestreckt auf dem Bett lag und tief und fest schlief.  
„Na klasse“, murmelte der Jüngere. Nicht, dass er es nicht bereits geahnt hätte. Wenn sein Bruder auch nur hin und wieder eine Pause einlegen und ihn fahren lassen würde, wäre er am Ende eines Tages vielleicht weniger fertig, aber warum sollte er das diskutieren und damit Deans Unmut auf sich ziehen? Sollte sein Bruder doch schlafen, vielleicht würde sich seine Laune dadurch etwas bessern.  
Grinsend griff er nach seiner Geldbörse, steckte den Zimmerschlüssel in die Hosentasche und trat hinaus in den aufkommenden Sturm.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte zufrieden, als er Licht in der Subwayfilliale gegenüber ausmachen konnte.  
Mit einigen langen Schritten erreichte er den Parkplatz des Motels und grüßte den freundlichen Joe, der gerade dabei war, eine neue Leuchtstoffröhre vor dem Haupteingang anzubringen.  
Ein wirklich netter Zug von dem Jungen, ihnen verbotenerweise Zugang zu dem Zimmer zu gewähren. Sollte sein Chef davon erfahren, würde ihn das wahrscheinlich den Job kosten. Hoffentlich zöge dieser Schneesturm schnell weiter, damit ihr unfreiwilliger Aufenthalt in diesem Nest so schnell wie möglich ein Ende fände. Je schneller sie Avon verlassen würden, desto unwahrscheinlicher, dass außer Joe sonst noch jemand von ihrem Zwischenstopp im AmeriVu Inn erfahren würde.  
Joe nickte nur knapp zurück und sah sich danach schuldbewusst und verstohlen in der Umgebung um. Auch er wusste offenbar, was für ihn auf dem Spiel stand.  
Sam beeilte sich, möglichst viel Distanz zwischen sich selbst und das Motel zu bringen und floh regelrecht in das Lokal. Der starke Wind riss ihm die Klinke aus der Hand und schlug mit einem lauten Knall die schwere Türe hinter ihm zu. Erstaunt hob er eine Augenbraue und starrte den Eingang an, bevor er die Frischetheke beäugte.

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Dean fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf und richtete sich auf. Verwirrt ließ er seinen Blick durch das leere Zimmer schweifen.  
Hatte er gerade nicht ein Lachen gehört oder war das nur im Traum so gewesen? Er lauschte kurz auf, schüttelte dann aber zweifelnd den Kopf.  
Im Zimmer selbst schien alles still zu sein, doch der Sturm rüttelte wütend an den Fensterläden und der Fernseher zeigte lediglich ein verrauschtes Bild, in dem mehr Schnee umherzutreiben schien, als draußen der Blizzard aufwirbelte.  
Die einzige Lichtquelle schien der Fernseher zu sein. Das zweite Bett im Raum war unberührt und Sam konnte er nirgends entdecken.  
Mühsam schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und blickte auf die Uhr über dem Fernseher.  
21.30 Uhr - vier Stunden? Sollte er wirklich vier Stunden lang geschlafen haben? Das konnte doch unmöglich sein. Wo, zum Teufel, war denn nur Sam?  
Zwischen dem Heulen des Sturmes und dem Klappern der Fensterläden machte er nun ganz deutlich wieder dieses Geräusch aus, dass er nun eindeutig als ein merkwürdig verzerrtes Lachen erkannte. Zwischen dem Gelächter glaubte er jedoch, angstvolle Schreie zu hören.  
„Scheiße!“, alarmiert sprang er aus dem Bett und hechtete zum Fenster. Vielleicht ließ sich ja im Schein der Parkplatzlaterne irgendwas ausmachen.  
Angestrengt starrte er in das dichte Schneetreiben, aber selbst im Lichtkegel der Lampe konnte er unmöglich etwas erkennen.  
Missmutig griff er nach seinem Handy und rief das Mobiltelefon seines Bruders an.  
„Na komm schon, Sammy, geh endlich ran!“, er stöhnte verärgert auf und war versucht, das Telefon zurück auf den Tisch zu schleudern. „Mailbox! So ein verdammter…“, wieder dieses ominöse Lachen, wieder ängstliche Schreie, lauter, dieses Mal. Drängender. Näher. Unmissverständlich in der direkten Umgebung des Motels.  
„Sammy, verdammt, wenn Du das hörst, komm sofort zurück ins Motel. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich geh jetzt da raus.“  
Einen Augenblick sah er sich unschlüssig im Zimmer um. Die Waffen und das meiste Zeug lagerten noch immer im Kofferraum des Impala auf der Vorderseite des Motelparkplatzes. Die Geräusche schienen jedoch von dieser Seite des Gebäudes zu stammen.  
Deans Blick fiel auf die Stehlampe neben dem Tisch. Resigniert zuckte er die Schultern, nahm den Lampenschirm ab und zog den Stecker aus der Steckdose.  
Den metallenen Lampenfuß drohend erhoben, trat er in den Schneesturm hinaus.


	2. Getrennte Wege

Da stand er nun vor der Türe. Der Sturm peitschte ihm die Schneeflocken ins Gesicht und zerrte an seinem Mantel. Die Sandwiches in der Plastiktüte kühlten schneller aus, als ihm lieb war und die Hälfte der Cookies hatte bereits den Weg in seinen Magen gefunden.  
Sam steckte erneut den Schlüssel in das Schloss, doch der Zylinder ließ sich einfach nicht drehen. Schon seit 15 Minuten versuchte er erfolglos, zurück in das Zimmer zu kommen, aber die Türe zum Foyer des Motels ließ sich nicht öffnen und saß so fest wie zugefroren.  
Frustriert stöhnte er auf. „Was zum…, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!“ Er zog den Schlüssel aus dem Schließzylinder, umrundete das Gebäude und trat an das Fenster ihres Zimmers. Energisch klopfte er gegen das Glas.  
„Dean? Dean! Mach mal die Tür auf, der Schlüssel zum Motel klemmt. DEAN!“ Es schien völlig hoffnungslos zu sein.  
Er hatte jetzt schon so oft und laut versucht, seinen Bruder zum Öffnen zu bewegen, dass ihm mittlerweile klar war, dass Dean noch immer tief und fest schlafen musste.  
Mürrisch versuchte er, im Inneren des Zimmers etwas zu erkennen, doch die dunklen Vorhänge verwehrten jeden Blick in den Raum.  
„Ach verdammt!“ noch einmal hämmerte er gegen die Scheibe, um dann zurück auf die Vorderseite des Motels zu gehen.  
Mit ein bisschen Glück wäre Joe vielleicht doch noch irgendwo hier. Als einziger Gast im Subway hatte er seine Bestellung schnell erhalten und nicht lange warten müssen. Wenn der Hausmeister etwas mehr zu tun hatte, als die Leuchtstoffröhre am Eingang zu wechseln, wäre er vielleicht noch da.  
Fröstelnd zog er den Mantel enger um die Schultern, suchte Schutz im Windschatten des Gebäudes und spitzte wachsam die Ohren.  
War das Geräusch gerade ein Lachen? Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Sicher nur der Sturm, der um das Haus pfiff.  
Als er um die Ecke bog und einen Blick auf den Parkplatz warf, blieb er frustriert stehen. Der blaue Pickup, den er dem Hausmeister zugeordnet hatte, fand sich nicht vor dem Motel. Joe war nicht mehr erreichbar.  
„So ein Mist! OK, nächster Versuch.“ Sam hantierte mit eiskalten Fingern in seiner Manteltasche herum, bis er sein Handy zu fassen bekam. In der furchtbaren Kälte hatte er Mühe, die Nummer seines Bruders auszuwählen, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm erneut, Deans Mobiltelefon anzurufen.  
„Jetzt komm schon, Dean. Werd endlich wach und geh an das verdammte….“, er stöhnte resigniert auf, als die Mailbox antwortete und beendete den Anruf. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Dean anzurufen, hatte er nun insgesamt 5 mal versucht und immer ging die Mailbox ran.  
Gut, eine verschlossene Türe hatte ihn im Ernstfall bisher nicht aufhalten können, da würde dieser Moteleingang auch keine große Ausnahme machen.  
Wenn das Schloss nicht tat, was es sollte, kein Hausmeister weit und breit zu finden war und Dean ihm auch nicht öffnen konnte, würde er das Ding wohl knacken müssen.  
Kein großes Problem. Alles, was er dafür brauchte, hatte er dabei und fand sich im Impala auf dem Parkplatz.  
Im abgeschlossenen Impala… dessen Schlüssel auf dem Tisch lag… im Zimmer des Motels, welches er nicht betreten konnte…  
Um Fassung bemüht, schloss er kurz die Augen. „Ach, verdammte Scheiße!“

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Dean spähte vorsichtig aus dem Türrahmen. Im Geheule des Sturmes glaubte er noch immer ängstliche Schreie und grimmiges Lachen hören zu können, doch zu sehen war im dichten Schneefall der dunklen Nacht rein gar nichts.  
Mit dem Lampenfuß bewaffnet, wagte er sich einige Schritte weit vor. War das da hinten bei den Büschen im Schein der Straßenlampe, ein weißes Pferd?  
Ungläubig rieb er sich die Augen und blinzelte angestrengt in den Wind. Nichts zu sehen.  
Sein Verstand spielte ihm schon dämliche Streiche.  
Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, die lange Autofahrt, wenig Schlaf und Sams Verschwinden nagten immer noch stetig an seinem Nervenkostüm.  
Die vier Stunden Schlaf schienen keinen sonderlich großen, positiven Effekt auf seine Abgespanntheit gehabt zu haben, wenn er jetzt schon Pferde sah, die es gar nicht gab. Womöglich bildete er sich diese Stimmen auch nur ein und machte sich mit diesem Lampenständer in der Nacht auch noch völlig lächerlich.  
Peinlich berührt entglitt ihm ein nervöses Lächeln und er ließ die improvisierte Waffe zögerlich sinken, bevor er sich straffte, aufrichtete und betont locker um die Ecke des Gebäudes bog.  
Vor ihm stand ein Hund.  
Ein braun-weiß gefleckter, kniehoher Hund mit Schlappohren und kurzem Fell. Das Tier starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang unverwandt an und legte den Kopf schief.  
Dean starrte zurück.  
Er wusste nicht recht, was nun zu tun war und der Lampenfuß lag schwer und kalt in seiner Hand.  
Als der Hund das Bein hob, und gegen die Hauswand pinkelte, entspannte Dean sich etwas, grinste amüsiert und wagte sich einen weiteren Schritt aus seiner Deckung.  
Er erstarrte.  
Der ganze Parkplatz war voller Hunde. Es waren sicher 20 oder 30 Stück. Sie schnüffelten am Rinnstein, pinkelten an Büsche, tobten und stritten miteinander… das alles in diesem Blizzard, inmitten umherpeitschender Sturmböen bei dichtem Schneefall und in einer Kälte, die es ihm schwer machte, überhaupt die Luft zu atmen, die ihn umgab.  
Dean traute seinen Augen nicht. Das war doch völlig abgefahren!  
„Was zum Teufel…“  
Von links drang ein Schauben an seine Ohren und fragend hob er eine Augenbraue, als er seinen Blick in diese Richtung lenkte.  
Das Pferd! Das verdammte weiße Pferd stand da hinten an den Büschen und kaute völlig gelassen an den dürren Ästen herum!Damit nicht genug, es hatte offenbar noch Freunde mitgebracht, denn wenn Dean nur verbissen genug die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte er noch mindestens zehn weitere Gäule am Rand das Parkplatzes erkennen.  
Fassungslos ließ er den Lampenfuß sinken.  
Dean legte verwundert den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dieses weiße Pferd sah irgendwie merkwürdig aus. Ziemlich groß und wuchtig, es verdeckte den Gaul, der hinter ihm stand. Von dem waren nur die Beine unter dem Bauch des weißen zu erkennen.  
Wie um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen schüttelte er zweifelnd den Kopf und spürte plötzlich, dass jemand neben ihm stand.  
Augenblicklich fuhr er herum, den Lampenständer hoch erhoben und bereit sofort zuzuschlagen.

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Frustriert floh Sam vor dem einsetzenden Eisregen zurück in die Filiale des Subways.  
Mittlerweile war er in der Kälte des Blizzards dermaßen durchgefroren, dass er keine Minute länger außerhalb eines Gebäudes bleiben wollte, als unbedingt notwendig war.  
Das hübsche, nette Mädel hinter der Bedientheke war noch immer das gleiche, wie eben.  
Sie lächelte scheu, als sie ihn erkannte, sah ihn dann mitleidig an und brachte ihm ungefragt einen grünen Pappbecher, in dem heißer Kaffee dampfte.  
„Der geht auf mich, Du bist ja total durchgefroren und du warst doch eben schon mal hier. Was ist los, hast Du was vergessen?“  
Er nahm ihr dankend den Becher ab, setzte sich in eine der Bänke und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
„Danke, nein, ich hab nichts vergessen. Ich hab mich ausgesperrt, fürchte ich. Mein Bruder ist zwar da, hört aber mein Klopfen nicht, weil er wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen ist. Ich werde wohl einfach warten müssen, bis er wieder aufwacht, immer mal wieder anrufen und hoffen, dass er durch das Klingeln wach wird.“  
Sie sah auf die Uhr und schenkte ihm ein weiteres, mitleidiges Lächeln.  
„Naja, ich hab die Spätschicht bis 22.00 Uhr. In den nächsten vier Stunden wird er doch bestimmt wach werden und wenn nicht, hab ich noch jede Menge Kaffee hier. Und Sandwiches. Und eine funktionierende Heizung. Zumindest wirst Du nicht verhungern, verdursten oder erfrieren, während Du auf ihn wartest.“  
Ein zuversichtliches Lächeln erschien auf Sams Wangen. Das Mädchen hatte Recht und was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig? Binnen kürzester Zeit würden sie ohnehin hier eingeschneit sein und nirgendwo hin können. Außerdem machte sie einen wirklich netten Eindruck. Vielleicht sollte er einfach das Beste draus machen.  
„Ja, danke. Ich bin Sam“, erklärte er ihr, während er den Mantel ablegte.  
„Hallo Sam“, sagte sie „ich heiße Siv. Dann machen wir es uns doch mal gemütlich.“

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?“  
Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Wie angewurzelt stand er in der Eiseskälte, den Lampenfuß wie ein kompletter Idiot hoch erhoben und bewegte sich keinen Deut.  
Dean war faktisch mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt und fest davon überzeugt, dass das irgendwas mit dieser – wow Frau war wohl untertrieben, zu tun hatte, die mit erhobener Hand vor ihm stand und ihn zu umkreisen begann.  
Das rotbraune Leder ihrer Kleidung knarzte bei jedem ihrer Schritte. Dean konnte nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob ihr nicht furchtbar kalt sein müsste, denn sonderlich warme Kleidung, das musste wohl jeder einsehen, trug die Dame nicht am Leib.  
Ihre schlanken Beine steckten in einer hautengen Hose aus glänzendem Glattleder. Sie verschwanden in Overkneestiefeln der gleichen Farbe.  
Um ihre Hüfte lag ein breiter Gürtel, an dem zwei Dolche und ein Schwert hingen. Dean schluckte hart, als er daran auch eine aufgerollte Peitsche ausmachen konnte.  
Langes, blondes Haar lag offen auf ihren Schultern und wallte fast bis auf ihre Hüfte hinunter.  
Den Oberkörper schützte eine eng anliegende rotbraune Lederrüstung.  
Himmel, selbst wenn sie ihn nicht irgendwie eingefroren hätte, würde er sich nicht einen Inch weit rühren, solange er sie nur weiter anstarren könnte!  
„Also?“, fragte sie mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue, „Wer bist Du, Sterblicher? Und was tust Du hier?“


	3. Die Macht des Weibes

„Ich, ähm…“, Dean räusperte sich unbehaglich. Wow, diese Braut war einfach umwerfend!  
Sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich über ihre ausladende, in Leder gehüllte Oberweite. Er schluckte trocken.  
„Nun?“, fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue, musterte ihn dann jedoch mit einem Stirnrunzeln und löste mit einem Fingerschnippen seine Erstarrung. Dean ließ kraftlos den Lampenfuß sinken.  
Ein spöttisches Lächeln zeigte sich plötzlich auf ihrem Gesicht, dann strahlte sie ihn freundlich an, bevor sie ihre Erkenntnis mit ihm teilte.  
„Du bist Dean Winchester. Ein Jäger.“  
Er hob verwundert beide Augenbrauen und starrte sie weiter wortlos an. Woher, zum Teufel wusste sie… „Woher…, ja…“, entgegnete er zu seiner völligen Überraschung. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Einfach so, ohne Widerworte? Er wollte ihr nicht antworten, eigentlich hatte er zu einem blöden Spruch angesetzt, redete nun aber ungewollt von Dingen, die sie gar nichts angingen.  
Mühsam versuchte er sich zu beherrschen, sich zusammenzureißen und presste zwischen vor Anstrengung zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Ja verdammt, der bin ich und Du bist wohl Red Sonja. Was ist hier eigentlich los? Woher kommen die ganzen Hun…“  
Sie schnitt ihm mit einer unwirschen Geste das Wort ab und er konnte nicht einen Laut mehr äußern. Es war, als habe sie wie bei einem Fernseher oder Radio die Lautstärke ausgeschaltet. Sollte er nun alarmiert sein? Wachsam? Panisch? Erstaunlicherweise traf nichts davon zu und obwohl er sich wieder frei bewegen konnte, tat er nichts anderes, als hier wie angewurzelt zu stehen, und sie schmachtend anzustarren.  
Voller Widerwillen presste er die Kiefer aufeinander. Er sollte das nicht tun, eigentlich war er hier, um irgendetwas herauszufinden. Was war das denn gleich noch? Weswegen hatte er nochmal das Hotelzimmer verlassen? So sehr er auch darüber nachdachte, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. Ein leiser Gedanke schwirrte durch seinen Kopf, Sam! Er sollte Sam finden, unbedingt! Mühsam wandte er den Blick von den Brüsten dieser Amazone ab und versuchte, sich umzusehen, um ihn vielleicht entdecken zu können.  
Wen suchte er noch gleich? Dean runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, nach wem er Ausschau hielt. Irgendeinen Typen, mit dem er ständig unterwegs war. Wie war noch gleich sein Name? Ben? Glenn? Ach, dem ging es schon gut.  
Warum Zeit damit verschwenden, einen Typen zu suchen, den er kaum kannte, wenn doch diese Wahnsinnsbraut vor ihm stand?  
Milchweiße Haut, langes, blondes Haar, grüne Augen und ein Körper, der… verdammt, was war das? Hatte Xena, die Kriegerprinzessin, so was wie einen Bann auf ihn gelegt? War das ein Trick, der ihn sprachlos, willenlos, machte?  
Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte ihren Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf damit an, so dass er ihr in die Augen blicken musste. „Du stellst zu viele Fragen, Dean Winchester, aber du bist ein Jäger und das ist gut. Für einen mehr haben wir noch Platz. Für einen wie Dich erst recht. Du wirst mit uns kommen.“  
Plötzlich war seine Sprache wieder da.  
„Oh, Moment mal, Xena. Mit Euch kommen? Nein verdammt, ich gehe nirgendwo mit hin!“, zeterte er wütend.  
Sie schnippte einmal mit den Fingern, musterte ihn prüfend vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle und lächelte erneut zufrieden. Als er an sich herunter sah, waren Jeans und Pullover verschwunden. Stattdessen trug er eine braune Lederrüstung, die der der Dame vor ihm erstaunlich ähnelte. An einem Gurt an seiner Hüfte baumelte ein Schwert, über seiner Schulter lag ein Holzbogen und auf dem Rücken klapperten ein paar Pfeile in einem Lederköcher aneinander.  
Er hob verwundert die Brauen und fuhr begeistert mit der Hand über das Leder.  
„Was zum…, das ist so abgefahren!“, und so cool, fügte er gedanklich hinzu.  
„Du bist ein Jäger, wir gehen jagen. Du hast nun taugliche Waffen und wirst jetzt mit uns kommen“, wiederholte sie streng. Noch bevor er zu einer entrüsteten Antwort ansetzen konnte, schnippte die Braut schon wieder mit den Fingern.  
Im nächsten Augenblick saß Dean auf einem großen, lackschwarzen Pferd.  
„Oh, Baby, das ist so irre!“ er streichelte das Tier voller Ehrfurcht am Hals. „Ich werde Dich Chevy nennen.“  
Ein zufriedenes, seliges Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Sam lehnte den zweiten Becher Kaffee dankend ab, den Siv ihm netterweise anbot.  
Mittlerweile war die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern gewichen und er fror auch nicht mehr so erbärmlich, wie noch vor einer Stunde.  
Es stand nicht zu erwarten, dass in der nächsten Zeit weitere Gäste das Lokal betreten würden, denn der Blizzard hatte Avon mittlerweile derart heftig überrollt, dass sie völlig eingeschneit waren.  
Wer jetzt noch draußen unterwegs war, musste völlig verrückt oder total verzweifelt sein.  
Angespannt starrte er an dem Mädchen vorbei durch die Scheibe. Wegen des starken Schneefalls und in der Dunkelheit konnte er das gegenüberliegende Hotel kaum noch erkennen.  
Er griff erneut nach seinem Handy und drückte schon wieder die Wahlwiederholung.  
Ein Klingeln, ein weiteres, ein drittes… nervös trommelte er mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Ein weiteres Klingeln und dann… Mailbox.  
Entnervt stöhnte er auf und warf das Telefon zurück auf den Tisch.  
„Sag mal, Sam“, sagte Siv und lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück, „wie lange schläft Dein Bruder denn eigentlich immer so?“  
Sam verdrehte die Augen und sah sie resigniert an. „Normalerweise schon so zwei, drei Stunden. Ich hoffe einfach, dass er irgendwann mal erreichbar ist. Vielleicht sollte ich doch nochmal rüber gehen.“ Er machte Anstalten, aus der Bank aufzustehen, um eben dies zu tun, setzte sich jedoch nach einem kurzen, zweifelnden Stirnrunzeln wieder zurück. Er sollte wirklich nach Dean sehen. Vielleicht stimmte irgendwas mit dem Handy nicht. Unter Umständen war der Akku leer oder das Ding war kaputt.  
Nervös griff er nach seinem Mantel und erhob sich schwerfällig.  
Sie lachte ehrlich amüsiert auf und schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf.  
„Du willst da jetzt rausgehen? Wahrscheinlich bekommst Du wegen der Schneeverwehungen nicht mal die Türe auf und weiter bringen wird Dich das wohl auch nicht, wenn er nicht ans Telefon geht. Warte doch noch ein wenig bis sich der Sturm zumindest etwas gelegt hat. Zuhause sagen wir dazu: Kommer tid kommer rad.”  
Sam hob fragend eine Augenbraue, was Siv dazu veranlasste, sich nervös eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr zurückzustreichen und verlegen zu lächeln.  
Sam bemerkte, wie unheimlich hübsch sie eigentlich war. Das lange, blonde Haar fiel ihr über die rechte Schulter auf den Oberkörper. Kleine Sommersprossen bedeckten den schlanken Nasenrücken in einem fein geschnittenen, ebenmäßigen Gesicht.  
Wenn er darüber nachdachte, könnte er auch einfach hier bleiben. Bei ihr.  
Entsetzt schüttelte er heftig den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur an sowas denken? Dean war alleine in diesem Hotel, faktisch eingeschlossen im Gebäude und er hockte hier rum, und trank mit einem Mädchen Kaffee und futterte Kekse en mas!   
”Ich ähm...,” sie lächelte unsicher, ”meine Familie kommt aus Schweden. Da ist man im Winter ziemlich oft länger eingeschneit und daher würde ich dir einfach raten, es Dir hier noch eine Weile bequem zu machen.” Aufmunternd hielt sie ihm einen weiteren Cookie hin.  
Nein, keine Kekse mehr! Sagte ihm sein Verstand, aber er bemerkte wie von fern, dass er seine Hand nach dem Cookie ausstreckte und er ihn von ihr annahm. Er musste hier raus! Irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Er tat und dachte Dinge, die er nicht tun und nicht denken wollte.  
Verbissen presste er die Lippen aufeinander und blickte Siv aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
Sie! Es war das Einzige, was einen Sinn ergab. Irgendwie brachte sie ihn unter ihre Kontrolle.  
”Und dein Bruder,” fragte sie unbekümmert, nachdem sie selbst ebenfalls in einen Keks gebissen hatte, ”ist der eigentlich jünger oder älter als Du?”

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Im heulenden Wind saß Dean sprachlos auf dem Rücken des Pferdes und konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden, als sich diese wirklich heiße Braut in den Sattel des Schimmels schwang.  
„Du hast mich gefragt, wer ich bin, Sterblicher. Entgegen Deiner Annahme ist mein Name nicht Sonja oder Xena. Mein Name“, das Pferd tänzelte unter ihr, „ist Frigg und das“, sie wies in einer raumfassenden Geste um sich herum, „sind meine Töchter, Diener und Einherjer.“  
Er zog fragend die Stirn in Falten und sah sich suchend im dichten Schneetreiben um.  
Ein leises „Abgefahren!“ entfuhr ihm unwillkürlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass Frigg nicht die einzige Anwesende war.  
Um ihn herum wimmelte es nun vor Leuten. Große, langhaarige, wild aussehende Männer mit beeindruckenden Bärten, in Kettenhemden, zerbeulten Rüstungsteilen, behangen mit blutigen Fellen und mit ausgesprochen fahler Hautfarbe. Junge Mädchen in dünnen, sehr dünnen, fast durchscheinenden Gewändern, die die umherlaufenden Hunde zusammentrieben, Bündel auf die Pferde luden und Dinge umher trugen. Verdammt, war denen nicht unheimlich kalt im tiefsten Winter, bei Sturm, Schneefall und mitten in einem Blizzard? Dean ertappte sich dabei, wie er unwillkürlich versuchte, die Umrisse ihrer Körper unter den Stöffchen auszumachen und er schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um wieder klarer denken zu können. Zu seiner Rechten stiegen nun einige Frauen auf ihre Pferde, die Frigg optisch in nichts nachstanden.  
Sie alle waren in braunes, schwarzes, grünes oder rötliches, hautenges Leder gekleidet, bewaffnet mit Schwertern, Bögen, Lanzen und Dolchen, einige trugen, genau wie Frigg, aufgerollte Peitschen an der Hüfte.  
Was sprach denn schon dagegen, wenn diese wirklich scharfen Mädels unbedingt jagen wollten, warum dann nicht mit ihm? Wenn er sich die zerbeulten, blassen, hässlichen Krieger ansah, konnten sich wohl alle weiblichen Beteiligten mehr als glücklich schätzen, wenn er sie ein bisschen unterstützte.  
„Oh man, Glenn, oder Ben? Sam? Wenn Du das sehen könntest, “ murmelte Dean ehrfürchtig, als die Kriegerinnen ihn in ihre Mitte nahmen und eine rothaarige, durchtrainierte Dame ihm ein laszives Lächeln schenkte. Angestrengt versuchte er, stur geradeaus zu blicken.  
„Er ist stattlich“, hörte er ein leises Flüstern rechts hinter sich. Ein etwas dümmliches Grinsen konnte er sich daraufhin nicht verkneifen. Es erstarb, als er die Antwort der anderen vernahm.  
„Ja, das mag sein, aber nur, wenn er gut jagen kann, ist er meines Lächelns wert.“  
Angespannt presste er die Zähne aufeinander. Obwohl er die Kriegerin nicht sehen konnte, nagten ihre Zweifel an Deans Ego. Er würde ihr schon zeigen, dass er ein guter, ach was, der beste Jäger wäre, mit dem sie je unterwegs gewesen war.  
Seine Überlegungen warfen eine neue Frage auf.  
„Ähm, Frigg? Wenn ich Euch schon begleiten soll, was jagen wir denn eigentlich?“  
Sie blickte ihn grimmig an und hob eine Augenbraue, bevor sie antwortete: „Wir jagen eine Huldra, doch nimm Dich in Acht, Mensch. Gerade sterbliche Männer haben ihr in den meisten Fällen nicht viel entgegenzusetzen, denn sie ist außerordentlich schön, sehr verführerisch und betört Mannsbilder mit ihrem Gesang.“  
Abschätzig verzog Dean die Mundwinkel und grinste amüsiert. Noch eine schöne Frau also.  
War er da etwa in einen Streit zwischen Mädels geraten? Vielleicht würden sich beide ausziehen, wenn sie aufeinandertrafen. Vielleicht wäre es am Ort ihres Treffens schlammig und warm und beide gingen dann so aufeinander los? Vielleicht war sie so schwer zu besiegen, dass die anderen Kriegerinnen auch in den Kampf mit eingreifen mussten? Schlammiger Boden würde vielleicht auch sie dazu nötigen, ihre Rüstungen dafür auszuziehen…  
Vorfreude machte sich in ihm breit und sein Grinsen ließ sich kaum noch im Zaum halten.  
„Aber was ist denn daran so falsch?“, fragte er, als sich der Zug, und damit auch sein Pferd in Bewegung setzte. „Ich meine, das hört sich doch ganz nett an.“  
Frigg musterte ihn streng und runzelte zweifelnd ihre Stirn.  
„Du weißt nicht, was eine Huldra ist, großer Jäger? Wenn Männer ihrem Gesang folgen, lockt sie sie in ihr Bett. Können sie ihr Erfüllung bieten, belohnt sie sie. Können sie es nicht, bringt sie sie um.“  
Erschrocken erstarrte Dean, als sie fortfuhr: „Bisher habe ich immer nur tote Männer getroffen, nachdem sie ihr begegnet sind.“

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Siv starrte lächelnd aus dem Fenster in Richtung des Parkplatzes und nickte zufrieden.  
Sam schien sich langsam etwas zu entspannen. In diesem Sturm würde niemand irgendwo hin gehen. Sie selbst und er saßen in der Subwayfiliale fest und Dean im Hotel. Selbst wenn der das Gebäude verließe, wäre es unwahrscheinlich, dass er die nähere Umgebung erkunden wollte. Außerdem würde er nicht weit kommen. Frigg trug schon dafür Sorge.

Im Abstand von 15 Minuten rief Sam regelmäßig auf allen möglichen Nummern an, um ihn zu wecken. Bislang jedoch erfolglos.  
„Was tut man denn in Schweden so, wenn man länger eingeschneit ist?“, fragte er sie unbedarft. „Ich meine, man sitzt doch bestimmt nicht die ganze Zeit in irgendwelchen Fast Food Restaurants rum, oder?“, lachte er ihr zu.  
Siv wandt ihm den Kopf zu und lachte ebenfalls heiter auf. „Hey, das hier ist ein gesundes Fast Food Restaurant, ja?“  
Sam hob fragend eine Augenbraue und wies stumm mit der Hand auf einen Pappaufsteller, der ein Meatball Marinara Sub bewarb.  
Einen Wimpernschlag lang herrschte Stille, dann lachten sie zusammen amüsiert auf.  
„Gut, OK, vielleicht nicht immer“, gab Siv zu, „im Winter wird es in Nordschweden oberhalb des Polarkreises nicht hell. Die Sonne geht einfach nicht auf. Bei schlechtem Wetter hockt man also die meiste Zeit über im Haus und vertreibt sich die Zeit mit alten Geschichten.“  
„Du meinst mit Märchen?“, fragte Sam interessiert.  
„Mit Sagen“, berichtigte sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das blonde Haar. „Jetzt zum Beispiel würde man sich wohl während der Julnächte um die Wintersonnenwende herum Geschichten über die alten Götter erzählen. Oder über die Wilde Jagd, die für alle Zeit nach der bösen Huldra sucht. Das ist ein Naturgeist, der den Menschen die Kinder stiehlt, sie durch Wechselbälger ersetzt und Männer vom rechten Weg abbringt.“  
Sam horchte auf und schluckte trocken. „Eine Huldra“, wiederholte er leise. „das hört sich ziemlich finster an.“  
Sie nickte ernst mit dem Kopf. „Das ist es auch, willst Du die ganze Geschichte hören?“  
Nein, er wollte nicht! Er wollte das Restaurant verlassen und seinen Bruder aus dem Hotel holen. Er wollte wissen, was für ein merkwürdiges Wesen sie war, wie es ihr gelingen konnte, ihn nur mit Worten und Gesten dazu zu bringen, eben dies nicht zu tun und stattdessen nutzlos mit ihr die Zeit totzuschlagen.  
Und vor allem, wollte er wissen, was, zum Teufel, sie damit bezweckte.  
Er runzelte voller Anstrengung die Stirn und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um ihr zu sagen, dass jetzt Schluss mit ihrem Spielchen war.  
„Ja gern“, hörte er sich sagen.


	4. God Jul

Wenn er bislang gedacht hatte, dass es kaum besser werden konnte, als in Begleitung dieser heißen Amazonen – oder besser dieser Walküren, wie Frigg ihn berichtigt hatte – auf die Jagd nach einer bösartigen Huldra zu gehen, hatte er sich getäuscht.  
Die Hundemeute lief bellend und jaulend voraus. Sie folgten sicher und routiniert einer nur für sie wahrnehmbaren Spur mit sichtlicher Begeisterung. Chevy, der große, schwarze Hengst, der Dean trug, fiel zunächst in einen flotten Trab und dann in einen raschen Galopp. Dean wunderte sich nicht einmal, dass er sich ohne große Probleme auf dem Tier halten konnte. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er mit den Walküren, Einherjer und Frigg durch den nächtlichen Sturm preschte, ließ ihn schon vor Vorfreude breit grinsen, doch als der Hengst sich wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich in die Luft erhob und buchstäblich über den Nachthimmel galoppierte, konnte Dean ein völlig begeistertes , lautes „Jihaaa, Baby!“ nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Chevy gewann schnell an Höhe. Deans erster Gedanke war, wie lächerlich das Spektakel, das sie am Himmel boten, wohl aussehen mochte. Irgendwie weckte diese ganze Sache Assoziationen an den Weihnachtsmann und seine fliegenden Rentiere in ihm. Sein nächster Gedanke war dann, bloß nicht hinunter zu sehen. Auf dem Rücken des großen Pferdes fühlte er sich erstaunlicherweise wesentlich sicherer, als in Flugzeugen, Hubschraubern oder ähnlichen Fluggerätschaften. Chevy trug ihn ruhig und zuverlässig. Er würde ihn garantiert nicht abwerfen, sagte Dean sich immer wieder. Um das Hinuntersehen zu vermeiden, verschaffte er sich einen Überblick über die Jagdgesellschaft.  
Auf den Pferden, die ebenfalls auf nicht sichtbaren Wegen am Himmel entlang stoben, konnte er nun nur noch die abgehalfterten Einherjer, die zwölf Walküren und Frigg ausmachen.  
Wo, zum Geier, waren denn die Mädels in den durchscheinenden Gewändern hin? So sehr er sich auch umsah, er konnte sie einfach nicht entdecken.  
Die Hunde folgten der schwachen Spur so gewissenhaft und deutlich, dass sie ausgesprochen schnell voran kamen. Dean warf nun doch einen vorsichtigen Blick nach unten und wieder stahl sich ein leises „Abgefahren“ auf seine Lippen. Unter Chevys Hufen flogen ausgedehnte Felder, dunkle Wälder, kleine Orte und hell erleuchtete Städte in einem atemberaubenden Tempo vorbei. Den Blizzard hatten sie längst hinter sich gelassen.  
Dean konnte nicht sagen, in welche Himmelsrichtung sie sich wohl bewegten. Anhand der immer ausgeprägter und weitläufig werdender Waldflächen dort unten, vermutete er, dass sie längst irgendwo über dem nördlichen Kanada sein mussten.

Frigg ließ sich auf seine Höhe zurückfallen und schenkte ihm ein anerkennendes Lächeln.  
„Du schlägst Dich gut, Sterblicher. Wesentlich besser, als ich dachte“, sie löste einen kleinen Lederbeutel von dem Gurt um ihre Hüfte und rief eine große, breitschultrige, brünette Kriegerin an: „Kára, hier, mein Einsatz.“ Ohne Probleme fing die Walküre den Beutel mit den Münzen auf und dankte Frigg mit einem Nicken.  
Auf seinen fragenden Blick, lachte sie laut. „Es laufen ein paar Wetten auf Dich, Dean Winchester und die erste habe ich verloren. Ich dachte nicht, dass Du dich im Sattel halten kannst, wenn der Hengst sich an das Firmament erhebt.“  
Dean verzichtete auf einen dummen Kommentar, da das Pferd plötzlich mit hohem Tempo Richtung Erde stieß und er so seine ganze Konzentration benötigte, um nicht doch noch von dessen Rücken zu stürzen. „Du verdammtes… hey Chevy, was soll das?“ brüllte er verärgert und versuchte das Tier irgendwie dazu zu bringen, langsamer zu werden, doch der große Hengst tat einfach, was er wollte und gab keinen Heller dafür, was sein Reiter davon hielt.  
Hilfesuchend sah Dean sich nach Frigg um. Als er sie ein Stück weit hinter sich erkannte, sah er, dass sie erneut zu ihm aufschloss. Auch die Einherjer und Walküren fanden sich nun dichter zusammen und bildeten eine lockere, aber engere Formation  
Die Hunde jaulten und heulten in einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke. Alle Jäger hatten erwartungsvoll die Waffen gezogen und auch Dean verspürte den unnachgiebigen Drang, das Schwert zu ergreifen. Schon lag seine rechte Hand am Heft der Klinge, als die rothaarige Walküre neben ihm grimmig nickte.  
„Dort vorne“, sie deutete mit der Schwertspitze auf ein Waldstück. Die schneebedeckten Wipfel warfen das helle Mondlicht friedlich zurück.  
„Dort muss sie sein.“

\--- -- ----- ----- ----- -----

Wie unheimlich gut sie roch. Nach Keksen und Kaffee und Pfirsichen und Veilchen. Dieser Duft ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Ganz gleich, wie oft er versuchte, sich ihr zu entziehen, ständig und überall folge ihm dieser Geruch und er raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Immer wieder fiel Sams Blick auf das blonde Mädchen zurück und er musste seine ganze Konzentration aufbringen, um die Augen zumindest zeitweise von ihr abwenden zu können.  
Wie lange verbrachte er nun schon seine Zeit mit ihr? Stunden oder doch Tage? So genau konnte er das nicht mehr sagen. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall, dass dieser Blizzard ihn hier ins Subway verschlagen hatte. Der Typ, mit dem er hier her gekommen war, wie war nochmal der Name, Deacon? Dennis?, sollte er doch in dem langweiligen Hotel gegenüber versauern. Solange es Kekse gab, einen warmen Platz und das Mädchen, das Siv hieß, war die Welt für ihn völlig in Ordnung.  
„Sam?“, fragte sie leise und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an, „sag mal, hörst Du mir überhaupt richtig zu?“  
Wie ertappt schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch und starrte sie fragend an. „Hm? Äh was? Ja klar doch. Wilde Jagd, Walküren und Krieger und Götter, die um die Wintersonnenwende einen bösen Waldgeist jagen. Tun sie das eigentlich freiwillig?“  
Siv schürzte zweifelnd die Lippen. „Wie meinst Du das? Es ist eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten für die Jäger, Walhalla zu verlassen und durch die Welt der Lebenden zu reiten. Eine willkommene Abwechslung zu Kämpfen und Saufgelagen in Odins Hallen.“  
Sam lächelte versonnen. „Gut. Also die Krieger und Wallküren jagen diesen Waldgeist und die Menschen verstecken sich in der Zeit der Jagd in ihren Häusern vor der Huldra.“  
„Nein“, unterbrach sie ihn, „sie verstecken sich nicht vor dem Waldgeist, sondern vor der Wilden Jagd. Wer von ihr entdeckt wird, den zieht sie mit sich und der muss an der Jagd teilnehmen, ob er will oder nicht.“  
Ein nervöses Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht und er blickte kritisch aus dem Fenster. Suchend sah er durch das Glas und betrachtete besorgt die Umgebung. Warum beunruhigte dieses Ammenmärchen ihn so? Unruhig trommelte er mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte und stieß dabei mit der rechten Hand an sein Handy.  
Deacon! Er sollte Deacon anrufen.  
Moment mal! Sam schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, wie um seine Gedanken zu klären.  
Deacon? Nein verdammt! Nicht Deacon. Dean!  
Er musste Dean erreichen, so schnell wie möglich! Wie von selbst ergriff er das Telefon und wählte die Nummer seines Bruders.  
Es ertönte ein Freizeichen.  
Dieser Geruch nach Keksen und Kaffee…  
Ein weiteres Klingeln verriet ihm, dass Dean den Hörer noch nicht abgenommen hatte.  
Pfirsiche und Veilchen…  
Er schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können.  
Ein Finger legte sich unter sein Kinn, bog mit Nachdruck seinen Kopf zurück.  
Der Kuss, den das blonde Mädchen ihm auf die Lippen drückte, kam so überraschend, dass ihm das Telefon aus der Hand glitt, doch es war ihm egal.  
Dieser Geruch raubte ihm den Verstand.

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Gab es etwas besseres, als die Jagd?  
Das Einzige, was noch mehr Spaß machte, als böse Geister, Dämonen und Unholde zu jagen, war, es mit diesen Mädels zu tun.  
Die Hunde ließen sie bei den Pferden zurück, die heruntergekommenen Einherjer hielten sich respektvoll im Hintergrund, aber er selbst zog in vorderster Reihe mit den Walküren durch den winterlichen Wald.  
Die nächtliche Stille wurde nur vom Geräusch knarzenden Leders über durchtrainierten Körpern unterbrochen. Und obwohl es wirklich kalt hier oben war, brachte ihn der Anblick von Friggs atemberaubender Kehrseite nicht nur zum schwitzen, sondern fast um den Verstand.  
Dass Dean dabei von zwölf mehr als hübschen, schwer bewaffneten Walküren flankiert wurde, verschärfte die Situation nur noch mehr.  
Aufmerksam sah er sich um, als die Rothaarige ihn stumm auf einen abgebrochenen Zweig aufmerksam machte.

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Er erwiderte den Kuss des Mädchens, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Alles, was er wollte, war sich in ihre Arme fallen zu lassen und sie tun zu lassen, was auch immer Siv mit ihm zu tun gedachte.  
Ein Mädchen wie sie. Was konnte er sich mehr wünschen?  
Sie hörte ihm zu, wenn er reden wollte, schwieg mit ihm, wenn er schweigen wollte, sie war nett, freundlich, höflich und obendrein wunderschön. Warum nur, hatte es so lange gedauert, sie zu finden?

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Dean setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, stets darauf bedacht, kein unnötiges Geräusch zu verursachen. Er legte Zeigefinger und Daumen an die Schwertscheide und zog die Klinge ohne jedes Geräusch aus dem Futteral.  
All seine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste gespannt. Das reflektierende Mondlicht auf dem Schnee blendete ihn, seine Stiefel hinterließen unangenehm knirschend tiefe Abdrücke im Schnee, das Rascheln der Blätter in den Wipfeln der Bäume rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er es als unglaublichen Lärm empfand. Dean spürte regelrecht, wie das Adrenalin in seinen Adern pulste und die Anspannung machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, als Frigg sich mit einem breiten Grinsen an ihn wandte und stumm mit dem Schwert auf eine hohe Felswand zwischen den Bäumen wies.  
Mit einer schrägen Kopfbewegung bedeutete sie ihm, ihr zu folgen und nach wenigen Schritten konnte Dean am Fuße des Massivs einen, runden, dunklen Höhleneingang ausmachen, aus dem ein schwacher Feuerschein schien.  
Nahezu lautlos pirschten sie darauf zu, nahmen Aufstellung und warteten auf Friggs Zeichen zum Sturm auf die Höhle.  
Als sie es endlich gab, tauchte er zusammen mit den Kriegern und Walküren in die Dunkelheit des Durchgangs.

\----- ----- ----- ------ -----

Geruch nach Kaffee.  
Sie zog ihm fordernd und mit Nachdruck das Shirt über den Kopf. Mein Gott, er konnte sich kaum beherrschen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Keine Chance, ihr zu entgehen.  
Der Duft von Keksen…  
Sie drückte ihn auf die lederbezogene Bank, entledigte sich geschickt ihres Oberteils. Beugte sich auffordernd über ihn. Sam war alles gleich, alles außer ihr verschwamm zu einem formlosen, belanglosen Dunst. Zu einem unbedeutenden Gedankenfetzen inmitten des Chaos, das durch seinen Kopf wirbelte.  
Eine feine Note von Pfirsich hüllte Siv ein. Sam bemerkte es nur von fern, denn sie setzte sich auf seine Hüfte, nestelte mit konzentriertem Blick an seiner Jeans. Was geschah hier mit ihm? Sollte er sich diese Frage stellen? Egal. Belanglos. Unbedeutend. Alles, was zählte, war dieses Mädchen. Eine Verheißung all seiner Wünsche. Sollte die Welt brennen und in den verkohlten Trümmern ihrer Überreste versinken, es war ihm gleich.  
Das Einzige, was zählte, war der Duft von Veilchen, den er fast schon schmecken konnte, als sie ihn fordernd küsste.  
Um ihn herum verschwand die Welt in Dunkelheit.

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Als sich die Dunkelheit lichtete, war das Erste, was er wahrnahm, ein amüsiertes, zufriedenes, lautes Lachen.  
Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und sah sich um. Er traute seinen Augen nicht.  
Er fand sich in einem hohen Sessel sitzend wieder. In ganz normaler Kleidung. Jeans, T-Shirt, alles wie immer. Vor ihm auf dem niedrigen Glastisch wartete ein Glas Whiskey darauf, dass er es trank.  
Das Mädchen war verschwunden.

Neben sich machte er einen weiteren Sessel aus, ein weiteres Glas mit Alkohol und seinen Bruder, der sich ähnlich verwirrt umsah, wie er selbst. Ihnen gegenüber an der holzvertäfelten Wand lehnte, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und offenbar ausgesprochen amüsiert, der Trickster und applaudierte spöttisch.  
„Bravo, ihr Schwachköpfe! Das war wirkliche eine grandiose Vorstellung und alle sind auf ihre Kosten gekommen.“  
„Du! Was zum…“, Dean versuchte, aus dem Sessel aufzuspringen, doch sein Gegenüber hob lediglich den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand und Dean konnte keinen Finger mehr rühren.  
„Immer schön mit der Ruhe, Dean. Es ist gar nichts Schlimmes passiert. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Kleine und ihre Freundinnen haben Dir ja offenbar ganz gut gefallen, oder?“  
Zerknirscht presste Dean die Lippen aufeinander und verkniff sich einen bissigen Kommentar.  
„Was soll das?“, wandte sich Sam stirnrunzelnd an ihn. „Was bezweckst Du mit dieser Scharade?“Der Trickster legte mit gespielter Nachdenklichkeit den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte resigniert.  
„Naja, betrachtet es einfach als kleines, nachträgliches Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir. Eine Art Entschuldigung für die ganzen Tode, die Dean sterben musste oder für diese gemeinen sechs Monate, die Du ohne ihn vor Dich hin vegetiert hast. Ein kleines Friedensangebot könnte man sagen.“  
Dean runzelte verständnislos die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ist das Dein Ernst? Da steckt doch wieder irgendein Haken hinter, den du dir in deinem kranken Kopf ausgedacht hast!“  
Sein Gegenüber machte ein entrüstetes Gesicht.  
„Aber nein, Dean-O. Ich will einfach nur, dass ihr zwei Idioten mir nicht wieder in die Quere kommt und ich in Ruhe die Dinge tun kann, die ich in Zukunft gedenke zu tun, ohne dass ihr wieder alles vermasselt.“, er schnippte mit den Fingern beider Hände und sein Sessel wurde plötzlich von Frigg und Siv flankiert, die die beiden Jungs lasziv anlächelten.  
„Die beiden Ladies hatten ihren Spaß, ihr hattet euren Spaß, ich hatte meinen Spaß, aber jetzt ist Schluss. Ich kann ja schließlich nicht zulassen, dass Ihr mit der Frau meines Bruders, “ er legte die Hand um Sivs Hüfte, „und mit meiner Stiefmutter “, er ergriff Friggs Hand, „rummacht, auch wenn die beiden wohl erstaunlicherweise nicht ganz abgeneigt sind. Ein bisschen Küssen ist Okay, aber mehr geht nun wirklich nicht. Ich habe schon genug Ärger in der Familie.“  
„Stiefmutter…“, flüsterte Dean ungläubig.  
„Ja“, nickte der Trickster fröhlich, erhob sich aus dem Sessel und legte die Arme um die Hüften der beiden Frauen, „wie dem auch sei, ich habe noch Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit Euch beiden Schwachköpfen zu beschäftigen. In diesem Sinne, Merry Christmas nachträglich. Ein frohes neues Jahr, God Jul. Wie auch immer.“  
Dann zwinkerte er den Brüdern zu, schnippte mit den Fingern und die beiden Brüder fanden sich unvermittelt im Impala wieder.  
Fahrend, bei bestem Wetter, auf einer frostfreien Straße, passierten sie gerade ein Straßenschild:  
Bismarck, North Dakota, 8 Meilen.


End file.
